S5 E5 Constituency of One (Happy Birthday, Josh)
by JDPostEpisodeChallenge
Summary: written by kcat1971 for the JD Post-episode Challenge. NOTE this one is set in my Transitions Universe and is also posted on my own account. Josh celebrates his 59th Birthday. (Published on Bradley Whitford's 59th Birthday)


**Author's Note: This post-episode story is set approximate 20 years after the date of the episode. It's a cross-over story, set in my "Transitions Universe." You don't have to have read all the Transitions stories to follow along with this one, but if you enjoy this and haven't read "Transitions" you probably should. This is my shameless plug for my other work. This story is also being posted on my personal account under the title "Happy Birthday, Josh."**

The kids are somewhere in the house, plotting. I'm holed up in my study looking at a family picture of us all in Disney World, wondering when exactly they stopped being two and almost six. Could this really have been 9 years ago? Who said they could go and grow up on me? How is it that Lulu is a teenager? And has been for almost 2 years! All though I do get frequent reminders. Especially the reminder that I'm NOT supposed to call her Lulu in public any more. Lu, Leo, or Nora are acceptable alternatives. And the "baby," God forbid I ever call him that out loud, is eleven?! How is that even possible?

I don't really feel any older myself. I mean sure, it took some getting used to looking in the mirror and seeing snow white hair and dark framed glasses, but inside I still feel like I'm young enough to conquer the world. At least Donna seems to like the white hair. She says it fits my role as an elder statesman in the party. And hey, I guess if I had to trade the color for stopping the receding hairline it was worth it.

Before I can get too deep in my wallowing, Donna pokes her head into the room and interrupts my thoughts. "Hey old man, what are you doing in here, brooding?"

I give her a little glare as I hold up the picture. "This feels like it was yesterday. When did the kids get so big? "

"Josh, kids change a lot in nine years!" She comes over and plops herself down on my lap and my arms automatically wrap around her waist. Almost sixteen years of marriage and I still can't get enough of holding this woman.

"You've changed a lot too." She smirks at me running her fingers through my hair.

"I know. I can't believe it's the last year of my 50s! I'm going to be 60 next year. I'm getting so old."

"Suck it up, buttercup." Donna tells me popping out of my lap and grabbing my hand. "Here, I'll help you up, grandpa."

"You, know what goes around comes around. I'm not going to have much sympathy for you next month when you are bemoaning turning 49."

"Joshua Lyman! Are you calling me old?"

Danger Will Robinson! "God, no! You're still the gorgeous hot blonde I robbed from the cradle."

She tries to act mad for a few more minutes before she bursts into a grin. Damn. She got me again. That woman really is evil. God, I love her. And she really still is a gorgeous, hot blonde. Yes, she helps the color out a little but her skin is still flawless alabaster. And she's a little softer and curvier than when we first met, but I honestly like it better. She turns me on more every day.

"Come on, I really do want to go for a walk. And I've been appointed to get you out of the house for at least an hour so that your children can give you a birthday surprise."

"Alright, let's go."

The kids must be hiding up in their rooms as we make our way out the door. Probably wise, the little one has a terrible poker face. Just like his mother. If he's got happy news, he ends up bouncing on the balls of his feet and practically vibrating!

We walk slowly down the sidewalk towards the park. Not because we're too old to walk faster, but because we've learned the value of slowing down and enjoying the moment.

It's a crisp fall day. The sun is shining through the leaves and casting a golden glow on everything. This is really nice.

"So, Father Time, which has been your favorite birthday so far?"

"Are you going to tease me about my age all day?"

"Pretty much."

I squeeze her a little closer. That's my girl. She pretty much picked up the nickname thing from me. And banter is still what we do . . . at least in public.

"My favorite birthday was my 50th. Even though I still don't understand how going to Disney World was celebrating MY birthday. The kids had a fabulous time, and we made some great memories with Mom. Other than the fact that Lu made me wear that birthday button, and cast members sang to me at every meal, it was great."

Donna smiles at me in her knowing way. "That was a good birthday. You were a good sport. You made your daughter very happy."

"It was a lot easier to make her happy at 5 than it is at almost 15!"

"The teen years have been challenging, haven't they? And just think, we get to do it again in a few years."

"Ugh. I don't know how we are going to keep up! We should've had kids in our twenties!"

"You don't really want me to remind you how old I was when you were in your twenties do you?"

"Oh, god no!"

"We're doing fine. I wasn't ready to have kids in my twenties. I've got no regrets."

"Me neither. I'm just whining."

"I know."

"It's my birthday. I can whine if I want to."

"Okay, get it out of your system. Tell me about your worst birthday ever."

"Well, you know, I don't really like celebrating, so . . ."

"Yeah, I remember. Anything worse than your 40th?"

"Nope, that still takes the cake. The fish cake to be precise. I'm still a little annoyed at you for that party in the mural room." I wag my finger at her and pretend to scold. "I specifically told you no party."

"Well, yeah, but the President of the United States specifically overruled you on that one, Josh. My hands were tied."

"I should have tied you up. That would have been a lot more fun!" I leer at her. I may be getting older but I'm not dead. We still have a very healthy sex life.

"Maybe we can do that later, if you are a good boy." Donna grins at me, and I can see she's up for some fun. It is my birthday. I bet I'll get a treat.

She gets a bit of an evil gleam in her eye as she continues, "But you seem to be forgetting that it wouldn't have been me you were tying up for fun back then, it would have been Amy."

"I haven't forgotten, although God knows I try. And Amy would never have let me tie her up, it would have been the other way around." I give myself a little shake.

Donna notices and laughs a little at my discomfort. "You know, most of the time I actually liked Amy, even back then."

"I know. I still don't understand it, but I know." Donna has almost infinite patience, and she just wanted me to be happy.

But Donna stops and narrows her eyes. I recognize the look. It's the look that says someone crossed the line and is about to get it.

"But that was one of the times when I really, really wanted her gone. She's the one who suggested the party to the President! Even though I told her you would prefer a private celebration. And the dead fish was over the top! When she told me she left a present in your office, I didn't suspect that it was a rotting carcass! And the article in the post!"

"Yep- that article really was the precipitate to the Carrick defection. Amy should have known that would back fire. She was supposed to be a player in the party. That was a rookie mistake."

I can still remember how utterly devastated I felt by Carrick's defection. To have that happen and then have to go try to act happy at a party. Then the look Leo gave me. I just knew I was going to be in the dog house for a while. But I had no idea how long. It was rough.

Donna is still ranting on my behalf, as if this happened last week instead of almost 20 years ago. She's cute when she gets worked up like this.

"Then she disappeared! What kind of girlfriend does that? Causes trouble for you at work, then bails completely! No support, no comfort, nothing. Just gone. I was really worried about you!"

I stop on the trail and turn her towards me so I can look into her eyes. "It was a blessing in disguise. When I was hitting bottom, _again_ , it was YOU who was there for me, _again_. I wouldn't have wanted Amy anyway. I had the most amazing woman in the world, reminding me that if we were getting shut out of politics, we could work on fixing the world."

Donna stops and gives me that smile. That smile that has been mine alone for twenty-five years. That smile, that I didn't understand at first but now that I know what it _really_ means, I can't live without.

"And then you stepped in and still helped shape the budget negotiations, and kept an eye on Angela for me. And saved social security! You really stepped up during that time."

Donna blushes a bit at the praise, even after all this time. Even after all she's accomplished. But she never takes a compliment without giving me one in return.

"I learned it all from you. And you were the one that orchestrated the "stunt" that changed public opinion about who's fault it was. And it was your advice the President was following when he got Haffley to cave. You reminded everyone why you belong at the table."

Knowing that I impressed her is still one of the greatest feelings in the world. I link my arm through hers, and start walking again.

"Yeah, but it was still the worst birthday." I give her a little grin as I use my whiney voice to lighten the mood.

She immediately understands, and the serious moment is over. "Really? Worse than your 8th, where the clown gave Joanie his floppy shoe? You never really got over that one."

"Yep, even worse than that."

We make another lap around the park just enjoying each other's company, then Donna looks at her watch. "Okay, I think we've given the rug rats enough time to set things up. We should head back home."

"You know I like low-key birthdays, so give me a warning. On a scale of 1-10 how bad is this gonna be? "

"Well, it was planned entirely by an 11 year old with minimal assistance from a 14 year old. There are going to be excessive paper streamers, party hats, and noise makers. There's a badly decorated cake, way too sweet Kool-Aid and a piñata in the shape of a dinosaur. Top it off with homemade cards, and poorly wrapped presents, including at least 1 tacky tie."

"So basically everything I hate."

"Yes, but the three people you love most are going to yell surprise, and you're going act surprised."

"Yes, I will."

"And you know what else? You're going to look at all their hard work and you're going to realize that it's the best birthday ever."

"You're right."

"I usually am."

"That's true."

"Happy Birthday, Josh."


End file.
